


Hourglass

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Just You and Me and the Grief [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Kissing, One Shot Collection, So much kissing, all the kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: 50 kisses in 50 drabbles from my Tumblr.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Just You and Me and the Grief [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947685
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	1. All I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts can be found here: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts

Andromache had been awake for several minutes when she felt the first, delicate kiss pressed to her temple and the familiar tickling sensation of long hair drifting over her face. She did not move, stayed perfectly still, and kept her breathing slow and even, unwilling to let this moment end just yet.

The next one was pressed a little higher on her forehead, an inch to the left of the scar that had marked her skin yesterday. Warm breath rolled over her and it was an effort to keep back the contented sigh that rose up in her chest. Lips, gentle and barely there, drifted down the curve of her nose, pausing at the tip, teasing a little.

Andromache knew she’d been made when Quynh kissed her firmly on the lips next, a soft chuckle being shared between them and she finally moved, arms winding around the woman she loved more then life itself, pulling her firmly on top. They broke apart and she found herself staring up at Quynh, who looked back with a wide, beautiful smile.

Sometimes she was overwhelmed by how different Quynh was to the woman she found in the desert hundreds of years ago. The woman she had found had been dead long before her heart stopped for the first time, her very soul tortured and shattered under the weight of their curse.

Not anymore.

She smoothed back her hair, knew the expression on her face was unbearably soft by the way Quynh looked at her. This was an easy kind of love, one that she knew in her bones would last forever, where words didn’t need to be hidden or her heart protected…because unlike the many mortals she had shared herself with, she would never have to bury Quynh.

“It is much too early for whatever serious thoughts are plaguing you Andromache,” Quynh murmured, trying to sooth away the furrow between her eyes with a calloused finger. “There are much better things to think about.”

Andromache hummed, “like what?”

“Me.”

“I do think of you. All the time.”

Quynh rolled her eyes but there was nobody in the world Andromache knew better and it was impossible for her to miss the fondness in her expression, the burning love in her eyes, as she leaned down and pressed one final kiss to her lips. Although it was gentle, the emotion it inspired was like a wildfire.

Perfection.


	2. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A small, fleeting kiss, followed by a passionate hungry kiss.

Andromache had lost sight of Quynh nearly ten minutes ago and with every swing of her axe, she searches, hoping the moment she finds her, won’t be among the bodies littering the battlefield. The first fight since losing Lykon has proven to be terrifying, an emotion she hadn’t felt in too long, but none of it is for herself…no, death comes with its own relief, yet the thought of finding Quynh like that is unbearable. She couldn’t be alone again, not without the woman she loved, not without a soul in the world who would understand.

Now she moved swiftly among the bodies, blood dripping from her axe and clothing, hoping to find her nearby. War could be chaotic and even the most carefully laid plans often went wrong, and she hoped that was the only reason Quynh hadn’t stayed by her side. Luckily, she did not have to worry long.

Andromache found her among a company of their soldiers, fighting to stop a surge of enemy forces and she was running, easily dodging the poor fools who thought to stop her. Before long, she was by Quynh side, meeting her eyes briefly, before continuing the fight.

From there it was a practiced dance, the swing of her axe, the swift movement of her feet, Quynh watching her back…nothing could stop them. Only when the last had fallen to their knees, blood spraying from their neck, did she turn to Quynh, who was looking right back at her, a wide smile spread over lips and sweat dripping down her temple.

There was a cry from behind them and a glance over her shoulder revealed that more soldiers had arrived. Quynh grabbed her hand and squeezed, pressing a brief kiss to her lips before trying to move on, to keep fighting.

Andromache’s stomach was still twisted with the momentary fear that came from losing track of Quynh and she found she couldn’t let go of her hand, not quite yet. Quynh was pulled abruptly to a stop and she looked at her with confused eyes, “Andromache?” she murmured. “Are you alright?”

She wasn’t, but not in the way Quynh was implying, her warm eyes dancing over Andromache’s body, clearly trying to spot injuries that weren’t healing as they should. Offering Quynh a small smile, she shook her head and yanked her close, too rough and too fast but she didn’t care as she kissed her hard, lips and teeth clashing, her desperation and her worry clearly on display.

It did not last long, not with the soldiers approaching. Andromache didn’t fret over it, for that kiss had said everything she needed; her thoughts reflected clearly in Quynh eyes. The rest could be dealt with later, all that mattered was they were alive, and they would stay that way, together until the end.


	3. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A breathy demand: "Kiss me."

Everything felt new and far too old all at the same time.

Andy finds her gaze constantly being drawn to Quynh, who walks quietly by her side through the bustling little market. In theory, she looks exactly as she had all those years ago, completely unchanged, still the woman she loved so painfully. Except, Andy knew better then anyone that she wasn’t quite the same…it could be seen in the way her shoulders sloped downwards, her eyes steady and just a little bit cruel, the absence of her smile.

She had years to mourn Quynh but having her now, yet not quite, that was a difficult pill to swallow, for both of them. Yet, they were too stubborn to just forget all their years together and Andy had never been so grateful.

Quynh glanced at her, curiosity in her gaze, only to reach out and take her hand firmly. As always, it was like small jolt to her body. Andy found herself wondering more often then she should, whether or not she actually made it out of that church or if she had died and finally got her happy ending.

“Are you alright?”

She hummed, “I’m good.”

Quynh tugged her closer, “are you sure?”

That drew a smile to Andy’s face, the usual irritation at the team’s overprotectiveness absent in the face of Quynh’s caring eyes. She wasn’t used to being treated like the fragile one, it often just grated on her but not here, not with the woman she loved so fervently, no this was just nice.

Even after all this time, Quynh could read her like an open book. A familiar teasing smile slipped onto her lips, as she tugged them further down the cobblestone road and around a corner where everything was much quieter. Andy was pulled to a stop and when Quynh looked at her, it was with a look she had been missing for far too long.

“Andy?”

She hummed, didn’t meet her eyes as she brushed Quynh hair back over her shoulder absently. 

“Kiss me.”

Andy grinned, taking in Quynh’s bright eyes, her barely contained laughter and this…this was something that had never changed, and she hoped it never would. Leaning down, she kissed Quynh firmly, unable to do anything else because she had gone hundreds of years without this feeling, with only a memory that had never held up to the real thing.

Quynh was no less gentle, not when she curled one hand around Andy’s neck, pulling her closer, the other on her waist and utterly unforgiving. Every time they came together these days, it was like a small storm, pulling and pushing at each other, overwhelmed by each other again and again and again.

Andy didn’t want it any other way. 


	4. A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: An accidental brush of lips followed by another, passionate kiss.

The moon was high in the night sky and a cool breeze came sliding off the ocean as Andy stumbled across the docks, pulling a laughing Quynh behind her. Andy had drunk far more then she should have at the nearby pub, enough to cause a pleasant little tingle along her skin, one that would not last nearly enough. As was her tendency, Quynh indulged her with barely concealed amusement, having long since given up on trying to turn her away from the drink all together.

Andy, however, had a plan and so long has she could drag her dearest friend with her, all would be well with the world. Things had taken an unpleasant turn these past few hundred years, woman no longer having the same freedoms they once did, the world no longer believing woman capable of slaughtering entire armies

She appreciated the benefits of being underestimated but she detested just about everything else about it. This, Andy had decided, would solve all of their problems and they wouldn’t need to be bothered by it ever again.

Bringing Quynh to a stop with a hard tug on her arm, she pointed with a flourish, a wide smile on her face. Her companion looked up, head tilting way back to get the full picture, only to snort in disbelief, “Andy, I know you can’t be that drunk.”

Andy frowned, looking up at the ship gilded with gold, utterly breathtaking despite the king it served. She thought it was a great idea but maybe Quynh would like something a little less flashy, though she wasn’t usually the practical one among them, “I guess we could try a different one…”

Shaking her head, Quynh pulled her close when Andy tried to wonder off in search of something she would approve of, “Andy, you are going to be terribly embarrassed in the morning.”

“Why? This is a great idea! We can live on the boat, far away from all this mess, do what we want, go where we want. Just you and me.”

Quynh’s eyes seemed to soften and although Andy couldn’t understand why she didn’t see the brilliance of it all, she found herself simply staring. They had been together for a very long time, too long some might say, but Andy’s feelings had never faltered, she loved this woman far more then that of a sister and right now, with her mind still pleasantly muffled, it was difficult to keep those words inside, where they belonged.

“Andromache,” she murmured, running calloused fingers though Andy’s hair, trying to untangle it a bit. “It wouldn’t just be me and you. That is a three-mast ship which takes almost thirty people to man. Even if we recruited Joe and Nicky, we’d need many more strangers.”

“Oh.”

Andy could almost feel herself pout though she’d deny it vehemently to anyone who claimed to see it. She swore it had been a wonderful plan, but she supposed they could get a smaller ship. The problem then would be the waves and harsh weather…there must be a way.

Quynh’s loud laugh pulled her from her thoughts, “come Andy, I can see you scheming already. Let’s go home.”

An arm was thrown around her waist, trying to pull her along and usually this was not a big deal. Andy’s reflexes were unrivalled, her body moving of it own accord to balance her in even the most chaotic of circumstances…yet it seemed her old age and experience were nothing compared to the sudden moment of vertigo that hit her, the one warning her she’d be sober sooner then she’d like.

As it was, Andy’s feet tangled with each other, only to catch on the lip of a loose board from the dock, sending her careening into Quynh, who struggled to right them both before they could fall. She managed it, barely, her arms coming around to hold her tightly, and Andy was trying to push away before they were completely righted, leaving her to try and turn her head, only for her lips to brush against another’s in the barest of touches.

They were mostly the right way up, even if Andy’s feet were still a little unsteady and she was staring at Quynh, who was looking right back, mouth parted slightly, eyes uncertain. Any other time and Andy wouldn’t have considered it, but she felt good and it was late, the moonlight glinted off the water, highlighting Quynh in a way that made her almost seem ethereal.

She decided, fuck it.

Andy leaned in, pressing her lips firmly this time to Quynh’s, confident in her ability to knock her out if she didn’t want this. This was a proper kiss, one she’d thought about for years, too many to count and too many to ponder when she had this moment. Quynh’s lips tasted like home, like a lifetime of memories shared, like love.

She move to pull back, only for Quynh’s arms to tighten around her, only to feel her licking along the seam of their lips and further, only for it to deepen into something that was at once purely blissful and painful in its intensity. Their breathing became as one, sharing this as they had shared so many others and she could practically hear Joe’s laugh in the back of her head, the one that said I told you so.

That bastard.

When they finally parted, Andy’s feet felt much steadier, the tingling sensation replaced with one that was nearly euphoric, as she gazed at the woman she loved. Quynh looked back, a small smile on her lips and it was almost as though they were seeing each other for the first time all over again.

It left Andy breathless.

“You,” Quynh began softly. “Are an idiot my love.”

That startled a laugh from Andy, who agreed whole-heartedly, already aching for the years in which they did not have this. She could imagine Nicky’s face when she finally told him how it came to be…after all his years of quietly encouraging her to speak, a quiet contrast to Joe’s exasperation.

There would be time for her embarrassment later, for now she simply pulled Quynh back into her arms, holding her close and thanking whatever it was in this world that had granted them this small eternity, so she may spend it with this woman beside her.


End file.
